Doctor Who Fan Series - Josh Hill
Doctor Who Fan Series is an audio-based fan production of Doctor Who, starring and created by Josh Hill. It first aired on the 19th September 2015, alongside The Magician's Apprentice, the première of Season 9. The series follows the 13th incarnation of the Doctor as played by Josh Hill in an alternate take on the series spinning off from the main timeline following the events of the series 9 finale, "Hell Bent". Story by : * Screenplay by: ** Series 1: Featuring the 13th Doctor & Anna Karring as played by Josh Hill & Amie Wood Castle Productions Charity Crossover: This episode was the first crossover between Hill Productions and Castle Productions. This episode however has been removed since it's original broadcast. Featuring the 13th Doctor & the Future Doctor as played by Josh Hill and Philip Castle. Series 1 Christmas Special: Featuring the 13th Doctor & Scarlett as played by Josh Hill & Keahna Llama. Series 2: Following the events of "Silent Night" The Doctor is in a dark place but new adventures await and new friendships are to be forged as the time-hopping buccaneer carries on. Featuring the 13th Doctor, Katie Allison & Charles Alexander as played by Josh Hill, Hanah Simpson & Dominic J. Greenwood Martin, with Sarah Bell as Erin Sinclair. Special Guest: Simon Fisher-Becker as Dorium Maldovar. (Prequel: Alone) Series 2 Christmas Special: Catterson Productions Crossover: Series 3 (Part One) Leading directly on from the conclusion of "In the Spirit of Christmas", The Doctor, Katie & Charles find themselves in the greatest peril they have yet encountered. A two part story kicks off the dramatic third series of the Josh Hill Doctor Who fan series which will push the Doctor, Katie & Charles to the limits of their friendship. Series 3 Christmas Special: Some time has passed since the Skaro incident. But now a new danger threatens Earth in the mid 20th century whilst the Doctor and Erin embark on a magical adventure to save Christmas. Series 3 (Episode Three) This is it's own stand-alone episode which sees Erin's death and serves as a mid-series finale. Featuring the 13th Doctor, Katie Allison, Charles Alexander & Erin Sinclair as played by Josh Hill, Hanah Simpson, Dominic J. Greenwood Martin & Christina Nicholls Series 3 (Part Two) Following a drastic change in the team's dynamic the TARDIS has never felt so unsettling. Series 3 features a darker tone and was released in the latter half of 2019. Episode five sees the introduction of new companion, Phoebe Brooks, played by Siarlot Lloyd who also wrote episode seven and is the first female writer for the series. Time constrictions meant three episodes were cut from this series. One of these episodes was to be titled, "Point of No Return" and was to be set as the original fifth episode of the series written by Ben Ramsey and was to be a stand-alone episode for the Doctor set during the Chernobyl disaster. Originally episode 10 was set to be called "The Regime" written by Steven Walton and episode 11 was set to be called "A Fable Agreed Upon" written by Ben Ramsey. This would then have led into the finale in the following two episodes. Featuring the 13th Doctor & Phoebe Brooks as played by Josh Hill & Siarlot Lloyd. Christina Nicholls also returns in episode nine reprising her role as Erin Sinclair. Castle Productions Charity Crossover: This was the first audio crossover between Hill Productions and Castle Productions. In this episode Josh Hill plays his incarnation of the Doctor however this is revealed to only be a trick by Jarrol Klex in an attempt to scare the Doctor. Featuring the 13th Doctor & the 20th Doctor as played by Josh Hill and Kai Wortley. Series 4 Christmas Special: Series 4 - The Weight of Demons: Following immediately on from the events of "Touched by an Angel" this series will be the shortest to date with only five episodes and will see the regeneration of the 13th Doctor. This series also introduces Jake Hall as the 16th Doctor and Philip Castle as the Future Doctor. Episode four includes the introduction of Chris Walker-Thomson, impersonating the 12th Doctor as played by Peter Capaldi on the BBC TV Show. The Series 4 prequel is the first prequel not to be filmed in live action. Featuring the 13th Doctor, Phoebe Brooks and Erin Sinclair as played by Josh Hill, Siarlot Lloyd and Christina Nicholls. Series 5: This will be more of a lighthearted series introducing the 14th Doctor for a brand new bunch of adventures. The prequel for this series will show the regeneration from Josh Hill's 13th Doctor to the 14th Doctor in live action and will also be the last series for Phoebe Brooks. Featuring the 14th Doctor & Phoebe Brooks as played by TBC & Siarlot Lloyd